heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Newt Scamander/Relationships
Family Theseus Scamander Theseus was Newt's older brother and only known sibling. Despite their estranged relationship with each other, it was nonetheless an loving and affectionate one. He regularly disliked it when Theseus would ever embrace him. However, Theseus and their mother disapproved of Newt's choice of being a magizoologist and appeared to dislike it when Newt refused to become an Auror. It was hinted that newt held a small resentment towards Theseus, as he remarked to Tina that he was glad seeing her overpower her brother, calling it the one of the greatest moments of his life. However, Theseus still remained affectionate and civil towards his younger brother. The two developed a strong sense of team work during their brief duel against Grindelwald. Their relationship finally mended when when Newt comforted Theseus over the death of Leta throught heir mutual love towards her and finally hugged his older brother. Romance Tina Goldstein Being the love of his life, Newt first met his future wife in New York during the year of 1926, where they got off on the wrong foot after she caught him perform magic in front of a Muggle. However indifferent they were to each other, Newt and Tina held an affection for each other after she fell in love with Newt due to his kind and tender heart. With time, Newt became more and more conscious of Tina's virtues, seeing that she was a good-hearted person and that her previous desire to report his misdeeds to the superiors might have resulted from ignorance and willingness to prove that she could return to an Auror position. The search for the missing creatures set loose on New York brought the two closer together. Newt later helped Tina get reinstated to her position as an Auror after telling [[Seraphina Picqueary]]. She promised to buy his book but Newt promised to deliver a copy in self as soon as it was completed. In 1927, Tina and Newt were unable to see each other due to his travel ban administrated by the British Ministry of Magic and could only contact teach other via letters. However, Tina's and Newt's relationship became strained when a magazine erroneously printed that Newt was engaged to his former lover Leta Lestrange. Though it was simply a misunderstanding, Tina believed the magazines mistake and eventually, cut ties with Newt and began seeing someone else after he called Aurors "self-driven hypocrites." When they meet again, Tina treated Newt coldly, calling him "Mr Scamander" once again. Nevertheless, Newt eventually managed to subtly confess his feelings for her, awkwardly stating that she had "eyes like a salamander". The two worked together once again when Grindelwald was summoning his followers, bringing the two of them closer. By 2017, they were already married and living in the United Kingdom and proud grandparents of [[w:c:harrypotter:Rolf Scamander|Rolf Scamander]]. Leta Lestrange Friends and Allies Jacob Kowalski Jacob and Newt first met when they were both at a Muggle bank and both their suitcases got mixed up. He dragged Jacob on a magical adventure, where the Muggle was fascinated with Newt's world and overtime, they became very close friends. When Jacob was forced to become one of the people to forget about the adventure, Newt expressed sadness at possibly never seeing him again. He was slightly appalled that Queenie put a love spell under Jacob and believed he should love Queenie freely rather than under an enchantment. Newt brought Jacob along on yet another adventure, this time to stop Gellert Grindelwald from gaining Credence Barebone as a follower, where they talked about their relationships with the Goldstein sisters. Albus Dumbledore Enemies [[Gellert Grindelwald]] =